nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyaboshi
Iwahime Miyaboshi (宮星 石姫), usually referred to by just their surname, is a supposed human and a student of Houzuki La Salle High School. It is unknown if they appear in any projects. Appearance Miyaboshi has very light milky blue colored hair tied in two long wavy low pigtails, as well as a long wavy ahoge on their head. Their eyes are a dusty blue color and they wear large circular glasses. In most images, their right eye is obscured either by their hair or their glasses. Their hair has two hair-tie accessories resembling ghosts. They wear the typical Houzuki La Salle High School uniform consisting of a black polo-neck sweater and tights with blue soles, with a dusty blue plaid skirt. In most images, as well as their official portrait, they are wearing a short white cape with a chevron cut rim. On the cape they also have a patch and neck ribbon in the same pattern as the skirt. When the cape is removed, it is revealed Miyaboshi has a metal cuff on their left wrist with a long red ribbon attached. This ribbon is attached to Miyaboshi's senior, Miyahara. Personality Miyaboshi appears to be an introverted person, described as being quiet, depressed and anxious. Likely due to the stress the cuff causes them, it is also stated they are frustrated. It is also implied they have impostor syndrome and paranoia, stating multiple times they just "want to be their own person". Relationships Miyaboshi is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Miyahara Miyahara is a character connected to Miyaboshi through a ribbon. They are stated to look alike, causing Miyaboshi a lot of stress. It is stated Miyahara is not even aware Miyaboshi exists, however. Paionara A cryptid said to follow Miyaboshi around. It seems to voice Miyaboshi's insecurities. Nasu Ugarasu Nasu attends the same school as Miyaboshi. It is unknown if they know each other. Souya Umayado Souya attends the same school as Miyaboshi. It is unknown if they know each other. Vitis Lafcada Vitis attends the same school as Miyaboshi. It is unknown if they know each other. Pengi-chan The Pengi are sometimes shown in images with Miyaboshi. As stated on their Toyhou.se profile, Miyaboshi is fond of penguins. Quotes * "I always wake up again with this brace on my arm. A ribbon is tied tightly to it. I did not ask for it, I want it to go away. I tried to find where ribbon is coming from. It is so long... It is tied to the pigtails of an upperclassman... Do they even know about it? Everyone talks to me about this upperclassman. Says we look alike. Some people get angry and yell at me for it too. I don't know them at all, yet finds myself always bound to them. It makes me feel unhappy... Maybe I am impostor after all?" - Toyhou.se description * "The brace is tight and it hurts. I want to cut it off."- Toyhou.se description * "....But will I be happy without apart of myself?"- Toyhou.se description * "I just want to disappear..."- Toyhou.se description Trivia * Miyaboshi's birthday is August 15th. They are 15 years old, making them one of the few characters with a specific age, though the year they were born is unknown. * Miyaboshi's first name, Iwahime (石姫), means "rock princess", when read literally. ** Their name is a pun on the genus of flowering plants [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassiope Cassiope], named iwahige (イワヒゲ属) in Japanese. ** Their name used to be spelled as "岩姫" (Iwahime) though at some point the kanji was changed to "石姫" for unknown reasons. The pronunciation and meaning is overall identical. * Miyaboshi (宮星) means "star palace" or "star shrine", when read literally. * Miyaboshi's hobby is drawing. * Miyaboshi's favorite color is blue. * They are stated to be the founder of an occult club. * They are often associated with Cassiope flowers. The ghost accessories in their hair even resemble the bud of the flower. * Miyaboshi's design may have been inspired by teru teru bōzu, a Japanese talisman used to ward off rain and bring good weather. Notably heavily resembling ghosts. * Miyaboshi is heavily inferred, and more-or-less confirmed by answers on Pyo's Curiouscat, to be a personification of his own impostor syndrome and as a character, Miyaboshi was made to help him to cope with it or vent. Miyahara may also be a personification of his impostor syndrome, due to their connection with Miyaboshi. * While their official profile states they are human, albeit with a question mark, Miyaboshi is stated to be a "living metaphor". Multiple references and pages question what species they truly are. Though they are categorized under both humans and ghosts on the official glossary page. * Miyaboshi and Miyahara are the only characters on the entire Nebulamancers site who do not link back to any other characters in the associations tab. Though clicking Miyaboshi's portrait will take you to Miyahara's page. ** Clicking on Miyaboshi's portrait is the only way to get to Miyahara's page, as they are not linked to or mentioned anywhere else on the site. * When asked if Miyaboshi and Miyahara were twins, Pyo stated they were "separate completely". * In an older comic, Miyaboshi had a different design. They had braids and wore a typical school uniform. This was Miyaboshi's first appearance on the site, so was likely just a beta design for them. Gallery bf1247d378d125826558260d55bff2d4.png|Miyaboshi's official Redbubble sticker e87662c86778d1c8104f7be9ba91bba9.png|Miyaboshi's old design 59b60257bbda96b25454943d585987f5.png ee79d2d74b4bbf880ba814f85607ed92.png b2dc865ef63f5dfb766e11cafb7239bb.png|An early design for Miyaboshi(?) fa5f2f300e816ff870a475fc2787747a.png 473d288180410fb0a064ce5102194358.png b9935b76864ca4db3337a908eefd58e1.png ba7a18d30a84a0426473f97afeb4e012.png|With Miyahara aca6ef46a419f6dad6e067882798bd88.png 310a722b7cdad22db148ad8e0a1e14e0.png c521cd6d0dde1637a965fe28d3f3bb61.png f1d5f6b31d28a8e4196d59045915de7f.gif 66c9ca8b7102c5f89674de108201f300.png|The all-mighty Pengi... d7c50a36fb8768b324e7ee9a823bf0cf.png cc4f2fb467bfea0b9a24fcecc6ed9e0d.png 6df13cf82629b7e2ce524cd4ebdb320d.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/miyaboshi.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/204343 * https://toyhou.se/5476873.iwahime-miyaboshi (requires login) Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Ghosts